1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to a computer implemented method, data processing system, and computer program product for monitoring event specification and monitoring event subscription.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, customers who want to monitor their business and information technology solutions are required to monitor services that execute these solutions. The monitored services enable or hook into all aspects of hardware, middleware, and application stacks to execute these solutions. The generation of monitoring events as a result of monitoring services leads to development of additional services, such as enterprise dashboards and on-demand services, which drive the resolution of monitored problems. In addition, these additional services may provide a mine for business opportunities, an audit of service agreements, an archive of important transactions, and extend third party applications.
Monitoring events may be generated in order to describe important aspects of the execution of a request all the way from the origination point to the completion point. The generated events are typically used for Business Process Monitoring (BPM) and Technical (IT) Monitoring. Business Process Monitoring uses the generated events to provide audit and business performance analysis, while Technical monitoring uses the generated event to support problem determination and performance tuning. However, existing monitoring systems provide limited capabilities in the monitoring of services.